


Someday

by autobotscoutriella



Series: Archaeometric Dating [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autobotscoutriella/pseuds/autobotscoutriella
Summary: After an unusually long few weeks, Lancer and Greenlight can't help daydreaming about what life will be like when the war ends.
Relationships: Green Female Autobot | Greenlight/Orange Female Autobot | Lancer
Series: Archaeometric Dating [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263506
Kudos: 4
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [FandomWeekly](https://fandomweekly.dreamwidth.org/314038.html) prompt "Rebuilding".

“What’s the first thing you’re going to do when this is all over?”

Lancer rubbed a hand across her face, trying to wake herself up enough to process the question. “Wha?”

Greenlight sat down beside her on the berth, apparently not even bothering with a pretense of going back to her own room tonight. (Not that anyone would have believed it, of course. Everyone in the unit knew, and there wasn’t much point hiding it anymore.) “When the war’s over, and we get to just be _people_ again, not soldiers. What’s the first thing you’re going to do?”

Lancer leaned back until her helm rested on the berth, staring up at the ceiling. “S’pose I don’t really know. Is Cybertron back to normal functioning? There won’t be much to choose from if it’s not.”

Greenlight slumped forward, leaning her chin in both hands. “…Both. What d’you want to do as soon as the war ends, and then when Cybertron’s back to normal?”

“Hadn’t really thought about anything that specific.” Lancer stifled a yawn. Her entire frame ached, and she was sure Greenlight couldn’t be feeling much better. Weeks of endless battles, endless patrolling, constant _motion_ , were starting to wear on everyone. “But I s’pose as soon as there’s an official War’s Over treaty or something, I want to start rebuilding.”

“Right away? You don’t wanna sit and have a drink or something first?”

Lancer rubbed at her optics, trying to figure out if the blurring was grit or exhaustion. It was probably both. “There won’t be anywhere nice to sit and have a drink if we don’t rebuild, right?” She managed a tired grin and lifted her head just far enough to make optic contact. “I never did get to take you on a real date, but if there’s no bars, that might be a bit hard. So, the first thing I want to do is rebuild somewhere date-worthy.”

“Hey, maybe I _like_ our patrol dates.” There was a tired laugh in the words, as Greenlight finally swung her legs up onto the berth and laid her helm down beside Lancer’s with a sigh of relief. ‘Patrol dates’ were terrible, and they both knew it, but it had become a running joke. “And then when the rebuilding’s done?”

Lancer stretched out, trying to ease stiff cables and sore plating, and sent a signal to the receiver on the wall. The lights dimmed slowly until the room went completely dark, as if it was a reasonable time to go to bed and not almost dawn. _Thank Primus for blackout shades._ “I’ll tell you once I figure it out. I haven’t thought that far in advance, I just…want Cybertron back the way it was, I guess. Why d’you ask?”

The pause stretched out so long Lancer wondered if her girlfriend had dozed off, but Greenlight finally answered. “Dunno, really. I guess I just wanted to think about something other than what we’ve been doing for the last few weeks. I knew when I joined the army that it wasn’t going to involve anything _constructive,_ but…” She trailed off, and Lancer knew even in the dark that Greenlight was staring at the ceiling. Greenlight had never been good at hiding her emotions, and right now anxiety was curling through her EM field like smoke. “I guess I just…thought it would end sooner.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Lancer rolled onto her side and draped an arm over Greenlight, pulling her close. Greenlight curled into her, resting her head on Lancer’s shoulder. “It _will_ end. We _will_ get to rebuild Cybertron someday.”

“I know.” Greenlight’s voice quivered, the wobble hinting that she wasn’t nearly as confident as she seemed. “I know. We’ll fix it all after the war’s over.”

“And then we’ll go on a real date. No patrols. I promise.” Lancer held Greenlight a little tighter. “There used to be this bar in Iacon—remember it, by the university? What was it called, Cosmos?”

“Universal.” Greenlight settled against Lancer’s side, EM field and voice calming slightly. “Yeah, I remember. I never went, though.”

“They would let you mix your own drinks for a set price, and it used to be a game to see who could make the best one.” Lancer smiled wanly in the dark. The memories felt like something out of another lifetime, and that hurt more than she’d expected. “I had a buddy who made the _worst_ ones. No matter what he picked. But it was always a fun night. So…that’s my second thing. When Cybertron’s all rebuilt and the war’s just a memory, I’ll take you somewhere like that, and we’ll have fun. Just us.”

Greenlight hummed and fell silent again. Lancer had almost dozed off when she heard Greenlight’s voice, soft and sleepy. “I wanted to find a site to explore. Just you and me and a box of tools, and we go do some history for a whole week. Ancient history, nothing…nothing recent. Somewhere we could both do what we loved, just for a little while, and forget that the whole war ever happened. Silly, right?”

“No.” Lancer cuddled closer to Greenlight’s side without opening her optics, letting their EM fields mingle. “No, it’s not. It’s sweet.”

Greenlight yawned, sending a quick pulse of affection across her EM field. “You’re sweet.”

Lancer smiled. “Go to sleep. We can talk rebuilding in the morning. Afternoon, whatever. Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Silence fell across the small room one last time. As Lancer dozed off, one final thought flitted through her processor.

 _We’re going to make it through this war. I'll make sure of it. We_ will _rebuild Cybertron someday._


End file.
